Desiderio Cenere
Desiderio Cenere is the son of Zezolla from La Gatta Cenerentola, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Desiderio "Desi" Cenere Age: 14 Parent's Story: La Gatta Cenerentola Roommate: Orhan Sessiz Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To grow my own fields of date trees. My "Magic" Touch: I can grow date trees with delicious dates. I keep a special one that gives me nice clothes. Storybook Romance Status: Fulvia Biondini and I are going out. She loves eating my dates. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My obsession with a particular celebrity can get out of hand sometimes. Plus I'm really shy and I cry a lot. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I grow my date trees very well. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Read the first part of my mother's story and you'll see why... Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Orhan. He's so fun to be around. Character Appearance Desiderio is slightly below average height, with brown hair that he often parts in various ways and brown eyes. Usually wears a purple shirt over a black-and-white striped T-shirt and black shorts. Personality Desiderio (or Desi as he prefers to be called) is very shy and sensitive, and is prone to crying. Violence tends to frighten him. Many people regard him as a coward, which he resents. He is a lover of both plants and animals and is always kind to them. Desi also likes little kids and enjoys playing with them. He is a practicing Catholic (though he is accepting of all faiths) and often prays when he's in his dorm room. Desi has a tendency to act more like a young child than a teenager, and is often made fun of for it. Desi is obsessed with Nate Truess, the lead singer of the band Spun., and is a very devoted fan. He has a big poster of Nate, as well as a plush doll of him. (Desi loves plush toys.) Desi's obsession can be borderline creepy at times, with Desi sometimes using affectionate nicknames for Nate (such as "Nate-Nate") or even saying his name at random. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Desiderio Cenere, but I'm known as Desi to my friends. My mother's story is an old variant of Cinderella. But unfortunately, it is much darker. Mom was a princess (by birth, unlike Cinderella) whose mother had died. Her father married, as his second wife, a nasty woman who was mean to her. Her governess Carmosina tricked her into killing the stepmother because she promised that she would be a better mother than her. Mom trapped her stepmother in a chest, and she died, and once she was gone her father married Carmosina. However, Carmosina proved to be even worse than the first stepmother, and she had six daughters, Imperia, Calamita, Fiorella, Diamante, Colombina, and Pascarella. Carmosina turned her husband against his own daughter and forced her to work as a servant. Her name was changed to Cenerentola. Mom's father went along with it since he was under the influence of his third wife. In turn, he spoiled his stepdaughters. One day, when her father went away, his stepdaughters asked for gifts, while Mom asked for a gift from a fairy. He almost forgot to give her a gift (since he didn't care much about her) until a fairy appeared to him. When he got back, Mom was provided with a date tree. The tree had a fairy who lived with it, and Mom wished for a dress for an upcoming feast. She got one and attended the feast, where she got much attention from the king, which made her stepsisters jealous. She went two more times, and on the third night she lost her slipper. The king had every girl in the kingdom try it on. It fit Mom perfectly, and he married her. I am one of three children, and I am the youngest. I have an older sister named Cinzia and an older brother named Francesco. Dad's mother also lives with us. Her father died not long before I was born, though she did later reconcile with her stepsisters - she even found husbands for her stepsisters. My parents are pretty nice people and I love them a lot. My step-grandmother has had grandchildren of her own. She's kinda mean, and I am somewhat afraid of her. Her grandchildren go to Ever After High with me. I get along with them, but they can be very annoying. My step-grandmother often accompanied by her grandnieces Diletta and Romina, who love to torment me. It's pretty nice here at Ever After High, though I try to keep quiet. The first part of my mother's story really freaks me out. Mom insists that her stepmother had deceived her, but it still scares me. That's why I am a Rebel - Mom's story is way too scary. I don't want to kill anyone - I wouldn't hurt a fly! Though I have inherited Mom's love for date trees. Mom gave me a few dates to plant trees, and I managed to grow plenty of them. I keep the tree from the largest date inside my room, and it provides me with the occasional nice outfit. I tend to wear stripes a lot. When it was pointed out that my day-to-day outfit resembles a referee outfit, I was asked to referee for Ever After High's soccer team despite the fact that I'm not good at sports. I am rather shy, and I don't talk much, since a lot of the kids know my mother's story. But there's plenty of things that cheer me up. I take comfort in my girlfriend Fulvia, a fellow Neapolitan. I do get homesick sometimes, and I really miss my mom and dad. I call them every night to make sure they're okay. My best friend Orhan is awesome. Him and I are inseparable and we spend a lot of time together. We often hang out in our room, in the castleteria, and at the beach. He's almost like another brother to me. He makes me feel happy when I'm feeling down, and he cheers me up when I'm crying. I am a big fan of the band Spun., I especially love the lead singer, Nate Truess. I've met him before - he's such a nice guy. I have all of his albums and listen to them frequently. I like singing as well and I'm pretty good at singing. People think my obsession with him can get kinda creepy. I admit, it can sometimes. Maybe I should try to control my impulses. That's all for today, folks. Ciao! Trivia *Desi's six stepcousins are: Immacolata (daughter of Imperia), Camillo (son of Calamita), Fiorenzo (son of Fiorella), Diana (daughter of Diamante), Cornelia (daughter of Colombina), and Pasquale (son of Pascarella). Immacolata and Camillo are 16, Fiorenzo and Diana are 15, and Cornelia and Pasquale are 14. They get along with Desi, but unfortunately for him, they can be extremely annoying. **His stepcousins' surname is Tutrice. It's short for the Italian word istitutrice meaning "governess", reflecting their grandmother's role as Zezolla's governess. *Desi's surname means "cinder" in Italian. *Desi is autistic, and is quite open about his disability. *Desi is a huge fan of Sailor Moon. *Desi is friends with Shelby Tucker. He is one of the few kids who can tolerate her childishness. *One thing that Desi cannot resist is any food containing dates - dates are his favorite food. He especially likes date cookies, which Salim Ettemsuch frequently makes for him. *Desi has two pets: a pet male rose-ringed parakeet named Pietro, who he brings to Ever After High, and a pet male Siamese cat named Nicholas, who stays at home with his family. (Desi's family loves cats.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook, who voices Henry in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:Italian Category:La Gatta Cenerentola